Malas influencias
by Neko uke chan
Summary: *Tabla 30 vicios de LJ*—¿Puedo preguntar qué estabas haciendo?. inquirió alterado España a un ladino Romano—Lo que viste: le enseñaba a fumar correctamente a Seborga— se encogió de hombros sacudiendo la ceniza del tubo. —¡La pregunta es por qué hacías eso! — chilló indignado... Lovi sabía que después de eso iba a dormir en el sofá esa noche...Spamano. Spamano 30 vicios LJ


**30 vicios  
Tabla: **Universal|**Reto: **_#22._ A plena vista.**  
Notas de autor:** Primer y quién sabe si último fanfic publicado del año. Me siento oxidadísima, y no porque no haya seguido escribiendo todo este largo tiempo ausente, sino que el proceso de publicación y su previa y posterior revisión se me hizo insufrible x.x tengo otros proyectos en desarrollo, y aunque quería lanzarme con alguno de los 2 de Free en proceso o enfocarme de una vez en el de HxH o el de Gintama; aquí me tienen recayendo en la zona de confort (maldita sea la maldición (¿)) y pues nada… a seguir esperando otro atacazo artístico _._**  
****Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekazu. Alternancia entre nombres de países y humanos. Buena analogía a que **NO** debes hacer para impresionar a alguien ;)

* * *

Iba caminando de regreso a su casa después de la junta de la ONU esa mañana, dispuesto a hacer la compra para el almuerzo de ese día _unas buenas patatas para una buena tortilla van bien _pensaba abstraído cuando le pareció ver una cara conocida en el parque cerca de la sede.

—Lovi— reconoció de inmediato, pero éste no estaba solo, había un chiquillo con él —¿Quién es ese niño...? Creo haberlo visto un par de veces…— no recordaba su nombre, pero de alguna manera el chico también parecía italiano (sus ademanes, sus gestos, sus ojos, el color de su cabello y el rulo inconfundible de los itálicos inconfundibles).

Decidió acercarse a curiosear como buen español con tiempo libre para gastar.

—Lovi~ ¡Qué bonita coincidencia encontrarnos aquí! — saludó a lo lejos encantado; casi parecía que no habían salido de la misma junta hacía menos de media hora. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente le pareció escuchar palabras en italiano que rápidamente se silenciaron y pasaron a un marcado inglés cuando se oyeron los cortos chispazos de un encendedor…

Lovino tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y lo estaba encendiendo. Tomó una calada larga y la expulsó con naturalidad ante la mirada atenta del adolescente.

—¡Pero qué crees que haces frente a un niño, Lovino Vargas! —rugió indignado, dispuesto a acercarse a arrancarle el cigarro de la boca junto a los labios si era necesario —, escucha pequeño, no creas nada de lo que este tipo te diga ¡fumar no es bueno ni te hace ser genial y-! —Lovino bufó burlón y con otra calada corta le sopló el humo en la cara.

España lo fulminó con los ojos enrojecidos y afilados.

—¿Señor España? — inquirió Seborga totalmente descolocado ante la mirada enojada del ibérico —, ¿pasa algo? — y el español se sintió como un completo imbécil. Miró al italiano adulto algo azorado.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué estabas haciendo? — quiso saber intentando disimular con una tosecilla demasiado falsa. Entendió que debió empezar _por ahí. _

—Lo que viste: le enseñaba a fumar correctamente a Seborga— se encogió de hombros sacudiendo la ceniza del tubo.

—¡La pregunta es _por qué h_acías eso! — chilló indignado.

—Porque trataba de encenderlo por el cilindro y no por el filtro el tarado este— explicó Romano con naturalidad.

—¡LOVINO!— el ibérico estaba al borde de un colapso. —Ya cálmate Antonio, le estoy enseñando porque él me lo pidió— y el aludido asintió enérgico —Es cierto Señor España— secundó tímidamente ante la mirada estricta del adulto.

—Ahora presta atención, te voy a enseñar varias maneras de apagarlo— avisó, y acto seguido lo apagó con la suela del zapato. Después golpeó la punta contra el cenicero que estaba en la papelera del parque con tal fin —, y la más sofisticada— aclaró, sacando del bolsillo de su frac un cenicero de cuero de marca —Aunque dudo que logres comprarte uno con esa apariencia de niño humano— hizo la acotación y luego quedó en blanco un segundo mientras parecía recordar algo. –Oh, y esta es muy divertida. Mira bien— sacó otro cilindro de la caja en su bolsillo frontal de la camisa y lo prendió de un chasquido, sorbió profundo y botó el humo por la nariz, haciendo reír al menor. –Lo ideal es que el tubo ya esté por acabarse, pero no voy a seguir gastando cigarros en ti, así que hazte la idea nada más ¿bien? Lo sostienes entre el pulgar y el dedo medio y haces un círculo con ambos dedos, lo contraes y sostienes suavemente el cilindro y haces un movimiento de palanca hacia afuera, apuntando al cenicero. Así—lo dicho, lanzó el objeto por el aire, describiendo un arco corto hacia el depósito público.

La micronación anotaba todo con mucho entusiasmo y concentración.

Por su parte el español se sentía pasmado ante ese retorcido juego de alumno y maestro de malas enseñanzas. Y encima invisible.

—Lovi... ¿Cómo es qué...? — empezó ora vez, aún incrédulo.

—¿De nuevo con eso?— replicó cansado —Este chico quiere ligarse a Wy y no sabía cómo hacerlo, entonces le pidió permiso a Feliciano para entrar a la biblioteca del abuelo Roma, leyó un par de cosas de mi época en la Camorra, vio un documental en YouTube y desde entonces me ha estado acosando por el privado de Facebook por semanas— El pequeño país aludido asentía conforme Romano le explicaba la situación al español (aunque se cohibió un poco ante la mención de la chica para no decir _acostarse con_) y Antonio no se podía explicar qué sentido tenía todo eso en la mente del chico.

—¡Pero eso es todavía peor! Tú ya no estás en ese mundo de drogas, violencia, prostitución y guerras entre facciones, Romano— Concilió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la otra península —Cierto— admitió el otro —Así como tú tampoco sigues siendo un pirata colonizador de ultramar asesino y violador de nativos— le devolvió el gesto sobre el hombro con una sonrisa de ultratumba.

Seborga ahogó un chillido de admiración —¡Quiero ser como Romano-niisan cuando sea grande! — y le siguió como un polluelo a su mamá gallina, cruzando tras él en la bajada del parque hasta desaparecer en una esquina.

—Ya terminaron las lecciones por hoy así que no me vuelvas a molestar por un tiempo ¿entendiste? Y no vuelvas hasta que logres _folla_\- hablarle a Wy y convencerla de salir —le ordenó y se despidió, dándole una palmadita de aliento en la cabeza y caminando en sentido contrario a su casa.

_Igual es 100% seguro que no me busca nunca porque ella no va a acceder, pero más cierto todavía es que…ANTONIO ME VA A MATAR_ su rostro y todo su cuerpo entró en combustión... Estaba seguro que esa noche dormiría en el sofá.

Sabía que se había pasado _un poco_ de la raya y había sido rudo y pedante con Antonio, pero simplemente _no _podía verse patético frente a uno de los pocos países en el mundo que no lo veía como tal, que admiraba su versión más poderosa, aunque sea cosa del pasado… si, ahí le atacaba de nuevo su maldito complejo de inferioridad, cual alergia que rasquiña sobre la piel cada cierto tiempo.

Mientras tanto España, ya de camino a la casa no pasó al mercado a comprar los ingredientes para la cena porque estaba seguro que Lovino cenaría pan con cebolla _y un par de regaños que le echaría por pasarse de listo corrompiendo a un mocoso… _

Por su parte Italia del Sur estaba pensando pedir asilo político donde su hermano –aunque eso implicara compartir cama con el macho patatas- porque sabía que le salía regaño cual lotería.

Tomó el camino largo y llegó 2 horas después de lo debido solo para tratar de abrir la puerta del departamento lo más sigilosamente posible y encontrar al español esperándolo sentado en el sofá, viéndole fijamente con sus ojos verdes profundos e inmersos en mal humor. Normalmente era al revés.

—…Hola…— cerró la puerta con cuidado. Colgó las llaves y el llaverito de tortuga le sonreía cínicamente cual presagio. Así de paranoico andaba. —¡No me mires así maldición! — reclamó a Antonio, pisoteando con fuerza y este ni se inmutó.

—¿Así cómo? — preguntó estoico y serio.

—¡Así…así cómo lo estás haciendo! juicioso y sabelotodo como si quisieras sermonearme— soltó en un impulso, medio apenado, y Antonio sonrió de lado en respuesta, una sonrisa bastante satisfecha. —¿Y por qué habría yo de darte un sermón a ti, que ya estás bastante grande para saber qué y qué no hacer y cuando simplemente _sobra hacerlo_? — inquirió con naturalidad, haciéndose el desentendido lo que hizo que Lovino se sintiera avergonzado. Como siempre el español lo tenía donde lo quería en sus telarañas mentales.

Lovi dejó correr el español, que pocas veces hablaba de buenas a primeras sin la antesala de Carreido, y este le fue consecuente.

—Por eso… de esta tarde con Seborga… — se sentó suspirando. Antonio lo miró simplemente con displicencia. Tras un minuto de silencio y aún cabizbajo, Lovino habló: —Entiendo que fui un idiota al darle ese consejo ¡pero es que no se me ocurrió ningún otro! — confesó, y el español lo miró confundido.

—No entiendo el punto.

— ¡Por un carajo Antonio! ¿te pegaste contra la puerta otra vez o Inglaterra te jugó una broma con algún _multijugos_ esos del niño mago? ¡Hablo de cuando eras genial!

—Perdona Lovi pero no te sigo. — parecía realmente incómodo, bailoteando entre la vergüenza y la confusión, y verlo rascarse la nuca como tic solo enervaba al italiano.

—Ya, y entonces toda esa mierda de la Colonización de la Península Itálica y el secuestro que me hiciste cuando era un cagapatios fue de gratis y sin intenciones de hacer perdurar E IMPONER tu cultura sobre la mía para hacer una malteada de mi cerebro ¿no? —Reclamo en todo su esplendor. Y ya aquello de que Toño había empezado con el dimes y diretes para ponerlo contra las cuerdas se había volteado al segundo round.

—…— su silencio atónito explotó la tercera vena filtrada de la desahuciada paciencia de Vargas y con ella voló de un manotazo el cojín de tortuga en el sofá, agarrando con fiereza el cuello de la camisa de rayas del ibérico, gritándole furioso y enfebrecido a la cara: —¡Cuando eras sexy y malote coño!

Silencio incómodo batiendo record en esa sala. _Oh sí… ahora si la había botado de jonrón sin saber jugar béisbol._

Más silencio.

Lovino cocinándose.

Miradas de estupor.

_Y una sonrisa tonta. _

—… O sea que cuando yo era joven y tú eras un niño, pensabas que era sexy ¿eh? —

—¡No lo hagas sonar como si fuera un maldito enfermo! —lo zarandeó con fuerza y lo tiró contra el respaldar del mueble, retrocediendo él totalmente azorado. –No es que no hubiera mucha gente en la que fijarse ¿sabes? En plena guerra rodeado de mastodontes holandeses y piratas cejones ingleses solo podía escoger lo _menos peor— _hizo énfasis con voz aguda, volteando a ver la pared sintiendo la mirada de canalla del otro en su nuca.

—Pero también estaba Bélgica ¿sabes? Toda una belleza— inquirió

—Y también me parecía _me parece _hermosa, —hizo la aclaratoria ligeramente—pero no me veía cercano a ella para conocerla mejor. A ti te veía todos los días, para mi desgracia. —estiró ambos brazos a los costados en señal de resignación. Y luego empezó a sonreír solo. De esas sonrisas nerviosas y sinceras que pocas veces mostraba.

Sin saber porqué, Fernández aguardó atento a sus siguientes palabras que llegaron inusualmente con naturalidad:

—Curiosamente empecé a pensar que fumar era genial al verte hacerlo desde tu época de altamar y también lo hice cuando la _camorra _estuvo en su apogeo—explicó. Antonio se sintió extrañamente responsable por el chico frente a él. En el mal sentido, claro está…

—…Pero al principio era con la pipa y-, entonces… quien te enseñó a fumar y por consiguiente empezó todo este ciclo de mala formación y malos ejemplos de hogar que transmitiste a Seborga…-

—Fuiste tú. Sí—completó, firmando su disclaimer, y Antonio se sintió estúpido con z. Lo invadió una vergüenza difícil de disimular y cubrió su boca con su dominante derecha, abriendo los ojos verdes brillosos de encogimiento.

—Así que no tienes moral ni ética para reclamarme nada que a fin de cuentas él no va a imitar porque a Wy le dan alergia los olores fuertes. — sonrió triunfante, con un deje de mala intención y le puso la zurda en el hombro, parándose en sentido a la cocina.

Lo que el español parecía haber obviado... Es que Lovino había aprendido a fumar viéndolo a él hacerlo por muchos años, cosa que la hacía quedar como un completo doble moralista de poca monta y evangelizador barato. Afirmar que "los tiempos eran otros" y escudarse en eso sería poco más que patético pues sabía que Lovi ganaba en razón. Lo escuchaba tararear la _tarantela _triunfal en la cocina y sentía que de alguna manera comprendía porqué el jovenzuelo italiano le había pedido consejo de entre todas las mejores opciones a su alrededor.

—Vaya que puedes ser genial cuando te lo propones, Lovi, sin necesidad alguna de fumar o tener vicios—susurró pera sí mismo y agradeció que su italiano compañero no le estuviera viendo el rostro ardiente en sonrojo.

—Deja te ayudo a preparar la cena después de ponerme el pijama – avisó, no sin antes entrar a la cocina y darle un abrazo desde atrás a su contraparte. Le sostuvo la mano y lo viró levemente, logrando que Romano levantara el rostro para recibir un profundo y dulce beso. Sus orejas parecían echar humo, aunque quedaba claro que era solo su imaginación.

—Sabes horrible a cigarrillo mi Lovi-Love—hizo un puchero dramático y tonto. El italiano sopló un poco y sonrió apenado mirándole de reojo —… No me culpes, no toco un puro desde mediados del Siglo XIX, tampoco recordaba este sabor tan fuerte y me costó poner la cara impávida frente a Seborga.

Toño lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y Lovi simplemente se dejó hacer, sintiendo en la espalda su corazón bailando acompasado a la risita tonta del otro –No vuelvas a hacer esas tonterías Lovino…mira que de jóvenes ya hicimos bastantes—le pidió, y antes de que el italiano frunciera el ceño añadió: —especialmente yo-.

—Ve a cambiarte, yo debo tomar un baño antes de que preparemos la comida—Y tuvo una idea que supo había sido doble porque el silencio fue instantáneo.

—¿Y si nos quitamos el mal olor…_juntos? —_la ceja elevada y saltona hablaba por su cuenta, y la sonrisa expectante y contradictoria del peninsular lo delataron.

—Pero que no sea _tan _largo el baño…

Nadie iba a dormir en la tumbona esa noche. Nadie iba a dormir de hecho… la noche es joven cuando uno es _genial _y eso estaba a la vista de ambos.

FIN


End file.
